Effect, Affect
by His Spectacles
Summary: This is a collection of the prompts I have claimed. This chapter: post-HBP, unresolved sexual tension, Malfoy Manor Ballroom and stilettos. SLASH


**Effect, Affect**

**A/N:** I did these prompts a long time ago and decided that my profile would look too messy if I posted them individually. So here they are, dumped together in one convenient place.

**Prompt**: post-HBP UST, rating 15, at Malfoy Manor Ballroom and stilettos for iam_morningstar (LJ)

-

If looks could kill, Draco Malfoy may well be six feet under by now. He smirked, leaning on the wide door's frame, arms crossed and eyebrow arched. Well, his life would be a small price to pay for the pure entertainment of seeing Harry Potter in the middle of the large empty ballroom, bare feet bound, hands handcuffed behind him and green eyes promising excruciating death.

"Malfoy," Harry spat out, trying to wrestle his hands free.

Draco tutted and pushed away from the doorframe and sauntered closer towards his captive. "Careful now, Potter. I didn't use the fluffy pink handcuffs on you." A wicked smile crossed his face. "Not yet, anyway."

A blush spread across Harry's cheeks and he scowled, eyebrows furrowed. Anger was coming off of him in waves and Draco was certain that if Harry was free, he'd have jumped him by now and pummeled his pretty face. Well, that wasn't going to happen. When Draco removed the binds and the handcuffs, the only jumping Potter was going to do would be the good, kinky kind. Draco was going to make sure of it.

Harry suddenly slumped in his chair, glaring sullenly at Draco through his unruly fringe. "You know, you could have just _invited _me over rather than having to Portkey me here, against my will, I might add. It's illegal to kidnap highly trained, highly qualified Aurors, you know."

"I'll have to speak to your supervisor then, don't I? If his highly trained, highly qualified Aurors accept anonymous envelopes – which could be anything, _really_, - then gets Portkeyed and stunned _and _bound, then I think he'll have to redo his entire training program." Ignoring Harry's glower, Draco stopped directly in front of him, smirking. "Besides, an invitation to Malfoy Manor would have had you running to the hills. Can't have that now, can we?"

Harry scoffed, looking up at the blond. "This place doesn't scare me."

Draco smiled sweetly. "But I do. Or at least, you're scared of the way you react to me."

Harry's eyes widened and another flush tinged his cheeks. Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Really, Potter was too cute like this, under his mercy and looking up at him with wide, oh so green eyes.

The blond placed his hands on the smooth surface of the chair, on either side of Harry's head, and leaned forward until their noses were nearly touching. Harry pushed back, blinking rapidly and gaping a little.

"I'm tired of chasing after you, Potter," Draco breathed against his lips. "And a Malfoy doesn't have to chase after what he wants. I've been patient, and I've even tried being nice with the flowers and the chocolates and the useless consideration to the Weasels. But I'm done waiting. This time, you're going to do whatever I want you to. You owe me that much, especially after the bouquet of very expensive roses I sent you."

Harry's eyes were wide with shock when Draco paused. His breathing had quickened just a little bit and his gaze was unfocused. Draco lifted one hand and trailed it across Harry's cheek, thumb brushing against the full pink lips.

"And what I want you to do is…"

Then the hand dropped and took out something from Draco's robes. Before Harry could react, Draco mumbled two different spells and Harry felt the handcuffs fall from his wrists to the floor with a cloud clang, and his feet slipping into uncomfortable shoes, the rope unbinding itself.

Draco pulled away just as Harry looked down at his feet. All thoughts of punching Malfoy in the face for abducting him vanished as he took in the two-inch heels of the strappy stilettos that he was suddenly wearing. His right hand absently rubbing his left wrist, Harry looked up at Draco, utterly bewildered.

The blond grasped Harry's wrist and pulled him up, steadying him when Harry stumbled, terribly unused to the sandals.

Draco just smirked, one hand winding around the other man's waist and hauling him against his body, the other positioning Harry's own hands against his shoulders.

"Care for a dance, Potter?"

-

**END**


End file.
